1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to brushes and scrub pads. More particularly, it relates to a brush head construction that selectively enables mechanical or manual engagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held brushes are well known, as are brushes mounted at the distal free end of an elongate tubular handle.
However, the art heretofore has not produced a brush that may be handle-held or hand-held at the selection of its user.
There is also a need for a handle-held brush held that is positionable in both a horizontal and vertical disposition when in use, and which maintains its disposition relative to the handle as it is being used.
Heretofore, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 320,436 to Hock, a brush handle construction was provided that prevented an elongate handle from rotating about the longitudinal axis of the handle then in use, but the construction did not enable the brush head to be fixed in a vertical or a horizontal alignment at the selection of the user. Moreover, the construction did not enable conversion of the handle-held apparatus into a manually-held apparatus,
In view of the prior art in the field of this invention at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art that a brush head adapted for selective mechanical or manual use was desirable, or how such a structure could be provided if the desirability thereof had been perceived.
Moreover, it was not obvious that a nonrotatable handle-held brush head adapted for horizontal of vertical use should be provided, or how such a brush head could be provided if such need had been appreciated.